daddy's stuff
by ladyfr
Summary: les galères de HOUSE continuent ...attention spoilers saison3
1. Chapter 1

DADDY'S STUFF

Chap1

Plan large sur une chambre à coucher que l'on reconnaît vite comme étant celle de House.

On aperçoit dans le lit un couple qui dort enlacé.

Plan plus serré sur une femme endormie sur le ventre, la tête posée sur le torse de Gregory House.

Son visage est caché par de longs cheveux noirs bouclés.

Le téléphone sonne…Seuls des grognements répondent à ce boucan intempestif et la sonnerie finit par s'interrompre…

La femme lève alors le visage vers Greg.

Celui-ci ouvre la moitié d'un œil et grimace un sourire.

Lisa Cuddy lui répond d'un regard gourmand et commence à dévorer son torse de baisers de plus en plus fougueux.

En réponse, les longs doigts de Greg se font caresse sur le corps de Lisa.

Les grognements de House ne sont plus maintenant que manifestations de plaisir et d'impatience…

Une nouvelle sonnerie interrompt brutalement leur mouvement l'un vers l'autre.

Nouveau grognement…de frustration.

House fait signe à Cuddy de laisser tomber mais elle l'ignore.

Elle passe au dessus de lui, tout en l'effleurant de ses seins qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de goûter au passage; et décroche le téléphone.

Finalement, House est plutôt satisfait de l'initiative de Cuddy et recommence à butiner, au gré de ses envies, le corps de sa compagne.

Mais Cuddy l'envoie tout à coup balader d'un geste vif et souple; et s'assied au bord du lit pour mieux entendre son interlocuteur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se tourne vers Greg d'un air navré…

Cuddy:- House, je ne suis pas sure d'avoir compris, mais c'est pour toi.

House fait mine de se passer un couteau sous la gorge mais suspend son geste. Lisa a un regard soucieux et contrarié.

Cuddy: - Dépêche toi Greg; ça urge. C'est la police.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap2

Pleine nuit. Un petit poste de police dans un quartier minable du New Jersey.

House sort péniblement de sa voiture et redresse le col de son manteau.

On commence sacrément à se les geler.

Revenir dans ce type d'endroit ne le botte pas vraiment.

Les ennuis et les nuits passées en cage à cause de Tritter sont encore fraîches dans sa mémoire.

Il entre cependant d'un pas résolu et demande à parler à l'officier de garde; un dénommé Kaplan.

House: - Bonsoir, je suis le Dr House.

Vous avez , parait-il, quelque chose qui m'appartient retenu ici.

Le stagiaire de service le regarde un instant hésitant, puis répond:

- Mr House ? Ah oui, l'officier Kaplan m'a prévenu que vous deviez passer. Mais entre -temps, il a été appelé pour une intervention en urgence. Il ne devrait pas trop tarder, ça ne dure jamais longtemps ces choses là : bagarres, adultères, ivrognerie…la routine…tout le trallalla…

Notez bien que…

House lève les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

Non seulement il a du quitter en pleine nuit les bras chauds et le corps accueillant de Cuddy mais il va devoir se taper en plus cet impénitent et ennuyeux bavard.

House: -Hep!! S'il vous plait! Regardez moi dans les yeux.

Oui, c'est bien. Maintenant, montrez moi vos ongles. Mouais…

Ouvrez la bouche…

Je suis un Docteur, faites moi confiance… je suis un des meilleurs…

Le stagiaire, inquiet, obéit à House.

House/- Alors voilà, je vais être clair. Mon diagnostic est que vous risquez à tout instant une fuite des cellules grises de votre cervelet gauche par votre orifice buccal.

Il n'existe qu'un seul traitement et je vous invite à vous y conformer à la seconde: FERMEZ là.

Puis, sans lui accorder un regard de plus,House se réfugie dans le coin le plus isolé du poste de police.

Un long moment, il tourne en rond en boitillant, puis il finit par se poser, résigné.

Bien qu'on lui ait demandé de passer de toute urgence, il va devoir poirauter.

In petto, House prononce quelque paroles de contrition pour les malheureuses personnes, qui - au quotidien- doivent attendre des heures avant qu'il ne se décide à les prendre en charge.

Mais les remords ne durent jamais bien longtemps chez lui et malgré tout ce qui en a découlé ensuite, ne peut laisser échapper un sourire au souvenir du traitement qu'il avait infligé à Tritter dans ces mêmes circonstances.

D'autres souvenirs plus pénibles remontant à la surface, House se concentre à nouveau sur ce qu'il vient de vivre.

Flash-back…(retour dans la chambre de House une heure auparavant)

House murmure à Cuddy , avec un air de gamin effronté:

House: - Les flics?

J'ai pas dealé de codéine depuis un an et je pense être clean depuis…au moins quinze jours…ça ne peut pas être pour moi…

De toute façon le FBI t'a affecté à ma garde rapprochée, et ça marche plutôt bien leur truc…

Cuddy: - Gregory. Arrête, c'est sérieux. Tiens dit elle en lui lançant le portable.

House pousse un soupir mais ne parvient pas à reprendre son sérieux.

Ce qu'il est entrain de vivre charnellement, mais sans doute aussi émotionnellement ,avec Cuddy, lui donne la sensation de se trouver en permanence au sommet du Nirvana.

House: - Dr House pour votre service. Pouvez vous me dire pourquoi vous réveillez un honnête citoyen à cette heure indue de la nuit , enchaîne- t-il aussitôt.

Sachez que le jour, je sauve des vies. La nuit, j'ai donc besoin de repos et de sexe , pour pouvoir poursuivre mon œuvre…


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3

(suite du flash-back)

Kaplan:- Monsieur House, pardonnez moi mais nous avons ici en détention un adolescent de quinze ans.

Il est, semble-t-il, en fugue et toxicomane. Canabis, pas d'héroïne, en tous cas pas encore. Nous pensons qu'il deale un peu pour sa consommation personnelle.

Il a été pris par l'équipe de surveillance de nuit d'un grand magasin,entrain de voler avec des complices du petit matériel hi fi et vidéo.

Arrêté en flagrant délit, il est actuellement en garde à vue.

House (éberlué et mécontent):

- Je préfère vous interrompre tout de suite. Bien que toubib, j'ai toujours refusé de m'inscrire sur la liste des médecins de garde affectés aux gardes à vue.

Trop de responsabilité -ennuyeux- des gens sales et qui puent- pas assez de sexe- des mauvais coups…la liste serait trop longue …

Si vous avez besoin d'un Saint Bernard contactez donc le Dr Chase ou sa compagne, le Dr Cameron.

Kaplan: - Dr House, ce n'est pas le médecin que j'appelle…

House : - Mais par tous les diables, pourquoi donc me dérangez vous alors?

Kaplan: - J'y viens.

Au bout de vingt-quatre heures de détention, le gamin a fini par nous lâcher un nom puis s'est à nouveau muré dans le silence.

Il nous a dit s'appeler House. David House.

Et il a ajouté: « contactez donc mon connard de père. Pour une fois qu'il peut servir à quelque chose… »

House reste interloqué un long moment.

David n'a pas choisi la manière la plus élégante pour le reconnaître enfin en tant que père.

Ce qui prouve que ce n'est pas un House pour rien, se dit il avec un sourire attristé.

Il pousse un long soupir et rétorque à Kaplan, d'un ton à la fois agacé et anxieux:

House: - Écoutez si le gamin que vous avez chez vous est bien le David House que je connais, eh bien, il vous a raconté en partie des « bullshit ».

Il n'a pas quinze ans. S'il s'agit bien de David House MYLER , répète une nouvelles fois House…

Kaplan: - C'est en tous cas l'identité qu'il a déclinée

House (soupirant) : - Mon fils n'a que treize ans et demi et vous devez le traiter en tant que mineur.

Une affaire est en cours au tribunal pour confirmation de mon autorité parentale.

Mes avocats sont John Calvin et …Stacy Warner.

Le test de paternité a été validé par la cour. Demeure seul le problème de la garde de David, qui m'est contesté par sa famille maternelle.

David refuse également toute rencontre, ce qui rend sa démarche de ce soir tout à fait surprenante.

Vous avez du sacrément le secouer pour qu'il en arrive là.

Il ajoute: j'ignorais qu'il était en fugue. Sa grand-mère maternelle qui l'élève , s'est bien gardée de m'en informer.

Kaplan:- Monsieur House; la seule chose dont je sois sur, c'est que votre fils s'est décidé à faire appel à vous. Alors je vous attends à mon bureau, le plus vite possible .Contactez aussi votre avocat.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAP4

Retour dans la salle d'attente du poste de police.

Une porte s'ouvre. Stacy entre.

House ne peut retenir un mouvement d'humeur.

Stacy: - C'est Cuddy qui m'a prévenue.

Ils t'ont demandé de contacter ton avocat. Je suis ton avocat.

House: - Non. Mon avocat se nomme John Calvin.

S'il n'avait pas comploté derrière mon dos avec Lisa pour te mettre dans le coup; jamais je ne t'aurai contactée. Tu m'entends, jamais.

Et encore moins ce soir…

House se lève brusquement. Sa canne tombe.

Sans prendre le temps de la ramasser, il s'éloigne maladroitement et lui tourne le dos.

Stacy: - Greg. S'il ne s'était agi d'un évènement aussi important, jamais je ne me serai imposée à toi.

Revenir vers toi est une torture dont je me serai bien passée. Mon mari aussi.

Mais je suis la meilleure en Droit de la Famille et j'ai la conviction que cette aide, je te la dois…malgré tout…ou à cause de tout….

House (toujours de dos mais plus calme): - Cuddy t'a dit?

Stacy rougit, se raidit un peu et lui répond avec un sourire nostalgique:

- Oui, on vient d'en parler…Il lui était difficile d'être au courant de ce qui t'arrivait à cette heure de la nuit sans préciser quelques détails… Et puis , je m'en doutais un peu…Mazel tov…

House se tourne à moitié, regarde longuement Stacy et esquisse une grimace qui se voudrait un sourire. Il s'incline et murmure : Merci.

Un officier de police vient les interrompre. House et Stacy se font face, une expression à la fois tendre et gênée sur le visage.

Officier de Police: - Excusez moi, Mr et Mme House?

Stacy: - Non, voici le Dr House.

Moi, je suis son avocate Stacy MAYER. Je le représente en tant que conseiller pour son fils David.

L'officier de police se tourne vers House:

- EH bien si vous voulez bien me suivre. L'officier Kaplan m'a chargé de la procédure d'identification. Nous avons besoin de vous.

House panique et pâlit.

Off de Pol: - Pardonnez moi Monsieur, je me suis mal fait comprendre. Il n'est ni mort, ni blessé.

Encore qu'il ne soit pas très brillant.

Le jeune House est actuellement en cellule d'isolement.

On attend juste que vous confirmiez son identité parce qu'il n'avait aucun papier sur lui. Entrez dans cette pièce, s'il vous plait.

House s'avance lentement, en s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne.

Sa cuisse le lance et le brûle.

Machinalement, il porte la main à la poche et se saisit de son flacon.

D'un geste brusque, il le remet tout aussi vite à sa place.

Pour le moment, il doit à son fils d'être lucide.

La douleur attendra.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

Dans la chambre de Greg,au même moment, Lisa est allongée dans le grand lit ; trop vide depuis que House est parti.

Elle a l'habitude d'être seule, ce n'est pas le problème…mais chez elle. Et avant…

Elle remonte la couette et tente de retrouver dans l'oreiller, sur les draps, sur sa peau, l'odeur de son homme.

Le sentiment d'angoisse ne s'est pas encore totalement dissipé.

Tout à l'heure, après avoir raccroché, Greg s'est levé et a commencé à s'habiller; perdu dans ses pensées.

Lisa a alors vu se reconstituer sous ses yeux le mur de briques rouges et épaisses, si familier; que House a pris l'habitude de propulser lorsqu'il se sent en danger.

Résolue à l'ignorer; elle s'est approchée de lui, a commencé à boutonner sa chemise avec douceur et passé la main dans ses cheveux.

House a retenu un geste d'agacement in extremis.

House: - Je dois y aller Lisa- A plus tard.

Cuddy l'a rattrapé au vol, le déséquilibrant légèrement; pour lui voler un baiser.

Cuddy : - House. Je pense à toi.

House: - laisse moi Lisa. Va te recoucher.

Cuddy s'est éloignée à reculons , ne pouvant détacher son regard de House, froid et distant.

Dédaignant le lit, elle s'est enveloppée de son long châle blanc et s'est assise sur une chaise, près du bureau de Greg, près de la fenêtre.

Le claquement de la porte marquant le départ de House, l'a fait sursauter.

Pas de larmes, mais des serrements du cœur lancinants et douloureux.

Hors du temps, Cuddy a sursauté à nouveau en sentant deux bras l'enlacer, un souffle courir sur son cou, une voix rauque lui murmurer à l'oreille « Pardon ».

Lisa a fermé les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment.

Quand elle les a rouverts, elle était de nouveau seule.

Mais elle sentait encore sur sa gorge et ses seins le picotement des baisers qu'il avait parsemé avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Depuis le sommeil la fuit.

Sur une impulsion, Cuddy se propulse hors du lit et se réfugie dans la salle de bains.

Elle remplit la baignoire, l'inondant avec le gel douche de Greg…celui qu'elle lui a offert pour son anniversaire parce qu'il était écrit « épicé et boisé- aux accents frais et sensuels »…

Alanguie dans son matelas de mousse, Cuddy sent les fragrances pénétrer sa peau.

C'est à la fois frais, épicé, boisé et sensuel…

Quand la chair de poule finit par la chasser de l'eau; Lisa se sent encore incomplète.

Se ruant sur la panière abandonnée béante dans un coin, elle finit par dénicher la chemise mauve de Greg et s'en enveloppe.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle retourne enfin se coucher.

Elle peut à présent s'endormir au creux des bras de House.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAP 6

S'approchant de la glace sans teint, House prend le temps d'observer le gamin, recroquevillé par terre, qui se balance sans répit et se cogne la tête.

Son comportement semble indiquer une phase aigue de manque ou un d'un accès de panique.

Le visage est à moitié caché par des dreads mais Greg sait bien qu'il a face à lui David.

C'est la deuxième fois qu'il se trouve en présence de son fils.

(flash-back )

La première confrontation a eu lieu le jour des funérailles de Frances.

David se tenait de l'autre côté du cercueil, encadré par ses grands-parents, le visage obstinément baissé vers le sol.

Greg lui-même tenait à peine debout; encore groggy à cause de la médication de Cuddy.

Wilson, Lisa et sa canne l'avaient empêché de s'écrouler , ce qui aurait manqué de dignité face à la toujours très respectable Mme Myler mère…

Il n'avais pas quitté du regard son fils durant la brève cérémonie,l'observant et le détaillant de manière obsessionnelle; guettant simultanément un signe au pire de colère, au mieux d'ouverture.

Mais rien. Le gamin n'avait manifesté qu'indifférence , repli sur soi et fascination pour le sol.

Parfois une larme coulait le long de sa joue et d'un geste rageur, son môme l'écrasait.

Une fois la cérémonie achevée, Greg s'était résolu à s'approcher de David.

Le Docteur Myler avait empêché son épouse d'intervenir et poussé son petit-fils vers son père.

Furieux contre lui-même, House s'était senti incapable de décrocher un mot.

Il avait juste tendu à son fils un paquet de lettres entouré d'un élastique et un petit journal aux décorations enfantines et féminines.

D'une voix croassante, il avait fini par lâcher: « tiens - ça t'appartient à présent ».

Machinalement, en redressant la tête, il avait cherché le regard de David et croisé deux yeux bleu acier, identiques à ceux qu'il apercevait chaque matin dans son miroir.

Son fils le regardait avec une expression de stupeur, d'interrogation et d'agacement mêlés.

Ça n'avait pas duré.

Très vite, il avait tourné les talons et couru se réfugier dans la voiture de ses grands parents.

Mais House ne doutait pas qu'il était parvenu quelques secondes, à entrer en communication avec son fils.

Le courant était passé.

Cette nuit, dans cette pièce sordide, House ne sait pas encore ce qu'il doit faire pour David.

Celui-ci semble soudain plus apaisé.

Il lève le visage et fixe un point à l'opposé de la pièce.

Derrière le mur, au bout du point, House scrute son fils.

Il se tourne soudain violemment vers Kaplan venu les rejoindre,des envies de meurtre au bout des doigts.

House: - Vous avez cogné un gamin de 13 ans?

Son visage est bleu, il a la lèvre fendue et je ne parle pas des cocards…

Kaplan: - Non. Ça ne vient pas de nous.

En fait ,on ne sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé entre le jeune House et ses complices.

Il semblerait qu'il ait bien participé au casse mais c'est lui qui a déclenché volontairement l'alarme et il s'est interposé quand les autres ont commencé à tabasser le gardien de nuit.

Du coup, il s'est pris une sacrée raclée avant que la bande ne s'enfuit.

On l'a trouvé gisant, à moitié évanoui, à côté du garde.

House (vivement): Qui l'a examiné suite à ses blessures?

Kaplan (gêné):- Il semblait n'avoir que quelques plaies et bosses.

On n'a pas eu vraiment le temps d'y penser.

Stacy demeurée en retrait, sort de son silence.

Stacy: - Il s'agit d'une grave violation des droits de cet enfant.

Je vous rappelle qu'il n'a que treize ans.

Le fils de mon client doit être examiné au plus vite.

D'autre part, les faits évoqués constituent des circonstances atténuantes quant à la gravité initiale du délit commis.

Sous la responsabilité de son père, il devrait être rapidement remis en liberté.

Kaplan (de plus en plus gêné):

- Vous n'avez pas tort. Et je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que Mr House, en tant que père et médecin, examine le gamin.

Mais il est sous le coup d'une double infraction - ce qui risque de le conduire directement en établissement pénitentiaire pour mineur.

Stacy: - Allons,je suis sure que son casier judiciaire est vierge. Il ne peut pas à 13 ans avoir été impliqué dans d'autres affaires.

Kaplan: - On a fait des recherches quand il a fini par décliner sa véritable identité. Et je me suis rapproché du poste d epolice de son lieu de résidence.

Malheureusement pour lui; vient d'être déposé à son encontre une plainte pour vol avec violence.

Une belle somme 3500$.

Nous avons contacté la plaignante pour l'informer que nous avions retrouvé son voleur et connaître ses intentions.

Quand elle a su que le jeune House se trouvait dans le New Jersey, Madame Myler a confirmé sa plainte et exigé des poursuites pénales.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap.7

Bouillonnant de colère rentrée, House se concentre sur le plus urgent.

House: Je souhaite examiner David immédiatement.

Le risque vital est énorme.

Ce que j'ai pris jusqu'à présent pour des signes de manque ou de panique, pourraient être la conséquence d'une rupture de la rate et d'hémorragies internes.

Le mieux serait de le faire transférer au P.P afin de réaliser des examens approfondis avec le matériel adéquat.

Kaplan: - Il est hors de question de l'hospitaliser dans votre service House.

Votre fils est sous le coup d'une double inculpation, il devrait être écroué sous peu.

Compte tenu des erreurs de procédure et de son jeune age, je suis cependant prêt à autoriser son transfert sous garde policière dans un hôpital avoisinant.

J e vous autorise également à désigner l'établissement à condition que ce ne soit pas le votre.

House: (au bord de l'explosion, mais aussi très inquiet)

- je vous demande instamment de me permettre de l'examiner avant le transfert.

Vous ne pouvez pas me réveiller en pleine nuit, vous servir de moi pour l'identifier et me refuser la seule aide concrète que je puisse apporter à mon fils.

Kaplan: - Non, bien sur, je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Vous pouvez y aller. Vous avez 20 minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap.8

Le jeune House relève la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Ce simple geste lui provoque des douleurs lancinantes dans le crâne.

Sa respiration est oppressée, il sent la sueur dégouliner le long du dos.

Pourtant, depuis peu, un froid glacial a envahi son corps.

L'homme qui vient d'entrer lui parait immense.

Il sort de l'ombre et commence à avancer en boitant .

Il progresse lentement en s'appuyant au mur- on ne l'a pas autorisé à pénétrer dans la cellule avec sa canne.

David se fige et retient sa respiration.

House: - Bonsoir David.

Je présume qu' il est inutile que je me présente à toi.

Tu m'autorises à te tutoyer compte tenu des circonstances, de ton jeune age et puis aussi sans doute…de notre lien de parenté….?

David: (fermé) - Oui monsieur.

House : (surpris, agacé et sarcastique)

- Connard m'est plus familier, venant de toi.

Daddy aurait été sympa en d'autres temps.

Mais appelle moi juste House, si tu veux bien.

Ça nous fera un point commun.

House s'assied péniblement sur le lit et reprend son souffle.

Il se voudrait moins sarcastique, trouver les mots appropriés…

Mais il n'est pas Wilson ou Cameron , ce qu'il regrette pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il ne lui reste que la franchise . C'est un terrain déjà plus familier.

House: - David, je suis à la fois en colère contre toi et profondément inquiet.

Ça peut sembler bizarre, d'inconnu à inconnu; mais même si ce concept est nouveau pour moi, je suis ton père.

Biologiquement . Et dans ma tête…Et ..oui ..dans ce qui me sert de cœur…

David: - Vous croyez pas qu'il est un peu tard pour tout ça?

House:- Et toi, tu crois pas que tu t'es fourré dans un tel merdier qu'il serait un peu con de refuser la seule aide qui t'est proposée?

David , buté, ne répond pas.

Cependant, en boitant lui aussi, il vient s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de son père.

David: - J'ai très mal à la tête. Je respire avec peine et mon ventre devient de plus en plus dur.

Je me doute que vous croyez que je suis défoncé comme les autres, mais j'ai pas fumé depuis trois jours…

House marmonne:

- Moi aussi je suis clean depuis 15 jours mais personne ne me croit non plus.

Allonge toi s'il te plait.

Là… doucement, dit-il en l'aidant.

En soulevant le tee-shirt de David, House s'inquiète du nombre de marques bleuâtres ,d'autres plus violettes, qui marquent son abdomen.

Les traumatismes internes sont sans doute plus sévères qu'il ne les avait anticipés.

Tout à l'heure, son coup de colère contre Kaplan était un coup de bluff.

A présent, House doit mesurer l'urgence d'une intervention chirurgicale.

House: - J'ai toujours les mains froides…Sorry…

Il palpe doucement le ventre de David qui gémit.

House sent une masse dure et compacte.

House: - Ok, tu es bon pour une hospitalisation en urgence.

Il y a de grandes chances qu'on doive t'ôter la rate. Rassure toi, on peut vivre sans .

Qui sait, t'auras peut être envie de l'échanger plus tard contre un père?

House regarde David.

Il lui semble soudain si jeune et vulnérable.

Il tend la main -tout en redoutant une réaction de rejet .

Celle-ci ne venant pas, il continue son geste et passe la main sur le front de son fils, épongeant la suée de douleur qui vient de le transpercer.

House: - Attends moi là jeune House.

Je reviens vite avec la cavalerie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap.9

Tout en sortant de la cellule; House réfléchit à toute vitesse sur les moyens dont il dispose pour faire prendre en charge immédiatement son fils dans les meilleures conditions.

Hors le P.P, House ne voit à proximité que le C.H.

Que Chase et Cameron y aient pris leurs fonctions récemment le rassure.

En même temps, ça ne l'enthousiasme pas de devoir quémander une faveur.

Il se heurte à Stacy qui vient de raccrocher son portable.

Stacy: - C'est bon Greg; on a le feu vert. L'ambulance est en route.

Foreman supervise la constitution de l'équipe chirurgicale.

Tout est prêt.

House: - pardon? T u es entrain de me dire que je ne serai pas obligé de lécher le cul de Chase? Ni Cameron…

Stacy: - Je viens de parler au Juge Benton .C'est un ami et il me doit quelques faveurs.

Il est ok pour les circonstances atténuantes, va examiner le vice de procédure pour défaut de visite médicale et de soins, autorise le transfert au P.P.

Il te confie aussi en tant que responsable légal la surveillance du jeune House.

La seule personne à qui tu vas devoir « lécher le cul », désolée ce n'est pas Cameron mais Mme MYLER mère

Il est impératif qu'elle retire sa plainte, sinon tout restera bloqué.

House (stupéfait):

- Je préfère ne pas savoir comment tu vas monnayer ce service Stacy.

Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, maugrée - t-il , mais MERCI.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap.10

House décroche son portable et consulte fiévreusement son répertoire.

Bon sang, pourvu qu'il n'ait pas effacé le numéro de ligne directe du Prof.

Dix fois, il compose le numéro et laisse sonner interminablement.

Une voix usée et fatiguée finit par lui répondre.

House: - Professeur Myler? Bonsoir, House à l'appareil.

Myler: - Grégory? Mais par tous les diables; pourquoi appelez vous à cette heure?

Seigneur, il est arrivé quelque chose à David?

House: - Je viens de le voir. Il n'est pas brillant et a besoin d'une intervention chirurgicale en urgence.

Prof, je comprends que vous soyez furieux contre David. On va essayer de trouver une solution pour qu'il vous rembourse par lui-même la somme volée.

Mais si vous maintenez votre plainte, David va se retrouver à l'infirmerie de la maison pénitentiaire des mineurs.

Je pense que vous reconnaîtrez comme moi que ce serait pire que tout.

Myler: - mais que me chantez vous là House? Quelle plainte? Quel argent? Que vient faire David dans tout ça?

House (éberlué): - Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer.

Le plus simple est que vous interrogiez directement votre épouse.

Profitez en pour tenter de la tenir en laisse à l'avenir.

La vie de David est en jeu.

Vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire à l'officier Kaplan pour qu'il donne son aval au transfert de David au P.P.

Myler: - Passez le moi.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap. 11

Du haut de son perchoir, House surveille chaque geste des chirurgiens entrain d'opérer David.

Il est chez lui , au P.P.

David sera bientôt hors de danger sur le plan physique.

Pour le reste, ce sera une autre paire de manches.

House se sent un peu terrifié.

La douleur familière vient secouer sa jambe.

Cette fois, il prend deux cachets d'un coup et se dit comme Scarlett (o'hara malheureusement pas Johanson…) « j'y penserai demain ».

Chap.12

House pénètre doucement dans son appartement.

Il espère que Lisa a dépassé sa colère et sa tristesse , craint qu'elle ne soit rentrée chez elle.

Cette idée lui déplait souverainement, même s'il reconnaît qu'à sa place, il aurait perdu patience depuis longtemps.

Le besoin de savoir est si fort qu'il ne prend pas le temps d'enlever son manteau et file aussi vite qu'il le peut vers sa chambre.

Il ne l'aperçoit pas tout de suite.

Lisa est enfouie sous la couette et une multitude de couvertures.

Il a encore oublié de régler le chauffage.

Si elle n'est pas partie , c'est parce qu'elle est pétrifiée par le froid.

Plus calme, House s'assied au bord du lit et contemple Cuddy.

Tout ce qui lui tombe dessus en ce moment le terrifie.

Une femme. Un enfant adolescent.

Beaucoup de responsabilités. Ennuyeux.

Mais il se sent terriblement vivant.

Son regard se pose à nouveau sur Cuddy qui vient de bouger légèrement.

Il entrevoit du mauve et intrigué, soulève un bord de la couette.

Une brusque bouffée de désir le submerge.

Il envoie balader son manteau et tous ses vêtements,et vient se blottir nu contre le corps de sa compagne.

Il l'entoure de ses bras et toute en ôtant doucement un à un les boutons de la chemise, lui murmure à l'oreille:

« Dr Lisa Cuddy, vous m'avez volé quelque chose qui m'appartient et dont je souhaite ardemment reprendre possession ».

L'aube se lève doucement sur la chambre de Grégory House.

Un couple nu, enlacé, dort profondément.

Le Docteur House passe ses journées à sauver des vies.

La nuit, il a besoin de repos et de sexe pour pouvoir poursuivre son œuvre….


End file.
